Jedi Knight Tano
by RCWolf
Summary: This story is NON-Cannon, The Jedi council learn that The Chansoler plan and issue in secret order 65 this intern means the clone wars will not end as normal, Ahsoka Tano accept the rank of knighthood after her masters accepted her back due to the mistake of the bombing of the Jedi temple she had a new destiny now to bring peace and balance to the force and the Galaxy...
1. Knighthood

_Ok so, first of all, it has been some time since I have put out a new, I want to get back into the swing of things with story writing, and what a better place to start then the Star Wars storyline, I am going to be straight up I am going compleat NON-cannon here, but I will keep a lot of the universe rules the same as bet as I can, also I wight these storeys for my enjoyment as well but I am happy for feedback on __the__ account also I wan to address my poorish English writing skills, I understand that they are sub-par and some people may find that frustrating or annoying, so I do apologise again if someone were to edit it for me and set it to me I wouldn't object to it, but this is one way I will improve my skills also I'm thinking of making away for people to submit ideas for the story, so feel free to message me_

* * *

Ahsoka, after being released from Military Custody and having all charges dropped, was taken back to the Jedi temple. She looked at the massive entrance and swallowed master Yoda's order echoing "Forever banished from the Jedi temple you are, all rank you forfeit", those words still hurt her especially coming from someone she looked up to so highly. The Jedi temple Guards met her at the steps, "Ahsoka Tano, you are to come with us. The Council is waiting." She nodded. One of the Guards patted her down, nodding that she was clear. Then they escorted her to where the Masters had gathered. The door hissed shut behind her, and all the Masters stood up from there chairs in respect. They each shared their humble apologies to her, and how wrong and blind they had become. Ahsoka looked up at her masters "Does that mean I can come back?" she asks, looking at Yoda. The small master smiled "Proven yourself you have. A Jedi Knight you now are." Ahsoka hesitated thinking, is this what she wanted and it was. Then she let out a sigh "I will return, on the condition that I am granted that rank." The Masters agreed, igniting their lightsabers, Yoda being the highest-ranking stepped forward, and Ahsoka knelt her head down "By the right of the council, by the will of the force, Knight of the Republic I dub thee." Ahsoka felt the blade of the Saber close to her, the hum soothing. She rose to her feet, thanking her master "Your quarters you should return to, meet with you we later we must." Ahsoka walked out of the room and down to her assigned room. Her emotions ramped up. She needs to clear her mind ... her door hissed open, and she stepped into the small room and looked around. It was getting dark, so she turned on the lights. That's when she noticed a box on her bed with a note on top. After kicking her shoes off, she went over to the long shaped box and picked up the letter, unfolding it:

To Ahsoka,

I hope it is you that is reading this, and by the time you do, if all goes well, I should be on my way back to the Temple. I am sorry I couldn't be there on your return but ... well, you understand. You can meet me in the library. Obi-Wan and I have something to show you. I hope you will like it.

Anakin.

The note made Ahsoka smile. She then slowly opened the box, her eyes almost filled with tears; it was her padawan beads, complete with master Yoda's award she was given a few years ago. She saw her two lightsabers. They looked clean except the one or two dings and dents in the hilts from the many battles over the few years she had been a padawan. Gripping them, she felt the cold metal in her hands she ignited them, her dim room now lit with the emerald green light. After taking a moment, she put them both on her belt and took a moment to breathe deeply. Anakin and Obi-Wan sat in the lounge by the archives waiting for Ahsoka. "She is on her way so she shouldn't belong" Obi-Wan noted, as the words left his mouth the door opened up. "Sorry I'm late." Anakin hugged her briefly and smiled.

"It's good to have you back snips. Um, we have someone we would like you to meet." He looked at Obi-Wan who moved aside, presenting a young boy. "This is Padawan Jackson Tillo. Jackson, this is Ahsoka your new master and teacher." They both looked as surprised as each other. Jack had not been told much, and Ahsoka didn't think she would ever be a Jedi again, let alone a master. "It's nice to meet you," The boy said. He was no older than 16 but was a strong Jedi for his age. Ahsoka looked at the boy, then at her former master. She was not sure, "It's nice to meet you too." She turned to walk out, but stopped "Coming, young one?"

"Where?" Ahsoka smiled and looked at the boy.

"I need something to eat. It's been a long day." Jack smiled and walked with his new master...

* * *

_A/N: I'm going to try and keep my chapters nice and short, also like I said that this takes a wild step off cannon not only that in this story Ahsoka has a different destiny to what cannon says, but I hope it was too bad, also I have a few friends proofreading for me so I may post edit chapters for spelling and grammar _

_huge thanks to the user: _shachri for some edits for spelling and grammar edits


	2. Tides Changing

The City Lights glowed, and the nightlife of the world coruscant was in full swing, Ahsoka like to eat before her petrol duties of with she had been assigned too on her request will she had been given the rank of knighthood and now has a student of her own the army of the republic had stripped her commander status away, to there surprise she accepted this as she needed a break from the conflict "after all it's not the Jedi way" she told herself over and over again in her head

After walking for a bit they found the canteen Jack let his new master in as a sign of respect and chivalry with Ahsoka appreciated, they walked past the bar, and the chef waved at them welcoming them "I'll come to say hello in a minute!" he shouted before turning to a somewhat drunk patron and pouring them another drink, the two young Jedi sat in a booth in the corner where it was quiet Jack was looking around a lot

"troubled young one?" Ahsoka said softly; Jack looked at her

"no master, it's just noisy something I'm not used to it" Ahsoka nodded softly then smiled

"Well, tonight we will work on that nervousness."

"I'm not nervous-" he stopped knowing she had already sensed that he was "okay fine I am a bit nervous, it's just this padawan thing is new, and I don't want to disappoint you or my other masters" Ahsoka could see trouble and conflict in the boy. Still, the force was powerful with him; she didn't want to rush him to open up to her.

Their attention was shifted to the chef as he approached the table "well, well, well I don't believe it" the older Togruta male hugged Ahsoka

"I have to admit I was worried I wouldn't see you again after the whole false conversation" "well I had my doubts but-" she stopped sadness swept over her she quickly changes the topic "umm Jay I would like you to meet Jackson, my new apprentice" Jack smiled at Jay

"well look at you an apprentice, Well!" he exclaimed, "pleasure to meet you, young Jackson."

"Nice to meet you too, please call me Jack" he smiled, Jay nodded

"The usual?" Jay smiled, Ahsoka nodded "and Jack what can I do for you" the boy looked at the list

"soup for me please, and thank you" with that Jay walked back to the kitchen. "

Master what did you mean by tonight we will work on my nervousness tonight."

Ahsoka realised that she didn't tell him "Oh, we are on night watch tonight, master Windu's orders, and you now being my padawan, you'll have to join me."

Jack gave a small nod "hopefully it will be a quiet night" she added and noted he had calmed down somewhat.

* * *

Master Yoda sat in a darkened room deep in though word had got to him about the Chansoler and using the force he found a grave danger and darkness he became disturbed at a vision of the temple burning hearing screams, then he saw it suddenly getting up he rushed to the rooms holo coms panel and called

Rex the holographic projection came to life

"Master Jedi, how many I help."

"alone are you?" Yoda seems pained

"Copy sir, what's the problem."

"order, 65 I am issuing, effective immediately."

"It will be done" the holographic ended the grandmaster sent out a signal calling all Jedi to the temple

"too late, I hope not."

* * *

The two had almost finished there meals as Ahsoka's comlink sounded off, she hit the button "Yes" she looked up at Jack looking to him to be ready "Teno to the Temple, you must come"

"right away Master, Jack we gotta go" Jack nodded as they ran out leaving credits on the table

"BY JAY!" they both yelled, Jack the forced pushed the door open as they ran for the temple, pushing past people on the streets, Ahsoka was almost at full speed and looked to see Jack was keeping up this shocked her no human was this fast, but that was something to ask at a later date. when they got to the temple and entered there was a lot of Jedi and younglings around, they walked to the central command room, "clear your mind Jack and only speak when spoken too."

"yes master" they entered to see the council members around a holo table talking they didn't interrupt master Obi-wan who was talking to the others in the room Jack was looking around then whispered to Ahsoka "I don't see master skywalker" she nodded in agreement

"made it you both did" Yoda smiled "temple on lockdown, it is."

"whys that master" Obi-Wan walked over

"The Chancellor has just been killed in his attempted arrest after he was deemed unfit for duty he attacked the clones with a lightsabre he was a sith lord, what's worse is your old master has gone quiet, and no one knows where he is we fear the worst" the information almost knocked the wind out of Ahsoka,

"As far as we could tell he was last seen leaving the plant" Master plo added

"am I permitted to go looking for him," she asked hopefully, the masters looked at each other

"You may go but be prepared for what you may find this will be your greatest test you and your padawan," Obi-wan said

"wait I can go," Jack said a bit surprised

"well some have to look out for Ahsoka" Obi joked with made Ahsoka smile a bit, but she feared the worst about her master, but she needed to bring him home


	3. Shattered

After getting into Space, Ahsoka started her pre-jump checks into hyperspace she had been given coordinates on Anakin's star destroyer as was to meet Master Obi-Wan's ship who had already left some time ago now the checks finished and beep

"All green master," Jack said, she nodded a pushed the ship into hyperspace with that she let out a sigh

* * *

"Jack there's something I wanna ask from you" Ashoka sounded almost wounded as she spoke

"What is it master" Jack could sense her pain

"No matter what happens if you have to- to put him down do not hesitate in your actions i-i may not have the strength too do so" she slumped down in the seat and crossed legs she couldn't feel him through the force bond they had, but she couldn't let this cloud her judgement

Jack had nodded as the ship computer beep "coming out of hyperspace."

The ship dropped out next to the two big Star Destroyers as soon as they did master Obi-wan contacted them authorising them to land and to meet him on the bridge, Ashoka started the landing check-list flying into the hangar bay she had been given, once landed the two got up to leave putting they clocks as now was stand for all Jedi in field to don normal robes and garments, swiftly they walked to the bridge, walking past a large viewport getting a close look at the other starship there was a cold feeling about it not even the vacuum of space could hide it

"Ashoka we are here" jacks voice snapped her out of her thoughts

"Oh right, let get this over with" she only wished it was going to be easy, the bridge blast door opened they walked onto the bridge right past Obi-Wan who was leaning up against the wall

"there's no point looking for others the ship was evacuated hours ago" his voice made the two young Jedi jump there lightsabers coming out, this made shake his head as he walked past them to the holo planning table

"Evacuated why's that master?" Ahsoka asked the question made Obi-Wan's heart sank

"I'm afraid your master, my padawan has fallen" he pointed to the other ship out the window "every single clone on that ship is dead, killed by way of the force or lightsaber I had Artoo download the ships logs and it's not pretty Ashoka watched the recording of clone after clone being cut down Obi-Wan stop it after seeing Ahsoka had begun to cry

"Rex was the only survivor" he added, this overburdened her, and she slid down to the floor covering her face Jack sat down with her putting his arms around her she didn't fight the hug from him

"Ahsoka I know this hard, but I need all the help I can get to bring him home, you understand that he must stand trial." Obi-Wan joined them on the ground Jack sat next to him "we must clear our minds and let the force guide us."

* * *

Ahsoka entered the bridge after going to wash up she had calmed down somewhat and was thinking a bit better "I'm ready whenever you are master."

"Good I've just finished location tracking on him he appears to be hiding in this rocky outcrop."

"if he wanted to hide then why the leave the star destroyer," Ahsoka asked, Obi-Wan stroked his chin

"best guess it was a last-minute decision he's not thinking straight or at all."

"do you think he'll come quietly?" Jack piped up, and the two masters shook their heads

"if only it would be that simple."

* * *

They had there planned it was time, taking a suttle down to the red planet once closer to the ground they spotted smoke from a campfire next to that was a ship and a hooded figure sitting, once landed the Jack and Obi-Wan hid in the ship and Ahsoka went down the ram she wanted to talk to him alone if posable the sun was burning her skin it was hot" so why the fire then" she approached him "Master?" he sat quietly, Ahsoka sat opposite him

"Why did you come, Ahsoka" he spoke with poison in his voice "to arrest me, too kill me" she became visibly upset

"I came to talk" she spoke softly

"LIES!" he yelled at her standing up, Ahsoka jumping back into a defensive stance

"Ani please come back" he lifted his head and looked up at her she gasped as his now yellow eyes pierced her heart shattering it into pieces "no" she whispered her anger and confusions bubbled up inside her "No!" she ignited her lightsaber and pointed it at him tears streaming down her face now "Master, I'm sorry but you are under for murder and treason, but if you come quitely we can help you, I can help you" He looked at her with anger and ignited his lightsaber, "the hard way then" Ahsoka said igniting her defence saber, the was a swift leep from Anakin, Ahsoka met his strike with a block she could see the hate and feel his pain she pushed back Anakin rushed her she was forced to block him again this time it was a bad block and Ahsoka was met with a burning pain to her shoulder she force pushed him away and backflip kicking him, she then ran at him but her slash was blocked, they went back and forth fast, forcing Ahsoka to walk backwards she waslosing grip on each strike the heat of the sun and the blades didn't help, Anakin then tried to push her with the force only Ahsoka counted pushed causing a shock wave knocking Anakin down and Ahsoka back, she had her chance she rushed him and before he could block her she slit between his legs and with out thinking Ahsoka cut the back of his legs, she stopped and sat down on the ground her shoulder hurt but she did care, she just sat there still an quitely. Jack almost ran off the ship but was stopped by Obi-Wan "not yet young one" they watched Ahsoka sit there with her back to her now crippled master she didn't even look at him. She didn't have the strength this time


	4. fallen saber

Ahsoka sat on the medic bed looking at her master's lightsaber in her hands, thinking the battle over and over again in her head, the medical droid spoke to her "I need to stitch up your wound, this may hurt a bit" she didn't respond not having the energy to talk and just let the droid work ignoring the pain, the door to the medical bay hissed open and jack ran in Obi-wan behind him the young padawan gently have his master a hug, Ahsoka appreciated and smiled "I'm all right kiddo, thankyou" she looked up at Obi-wan

"How is he," she asked, the Jedi master sat in a chair next to the bed

"he's alive and stable, but for safety, he's in an induced coma" the droid got done with the final bandaging, Ashoka went to stand up, Jack helped her stand "you should rest Ahsoka."

"I can't master" she snapped at him, but stopped "I can't" she softly looked down Obi-Wan placed his hands on her shoulders

"I know this is hard, but I believe you have what it takes to do what is right, we will be landing soon you will need to report to the council on this as this is your arrest" she nodded and sat on the side of the bed and watched out of the window, the two-star destroyers being guided into land, jack sat with her

"Don't worry Ahsoka I've got your back" She smailed putting her arm around her Padawan

"Thanks" the boy had grown on her, and she was determined to make her old master proud still by following in his footsteps, she now had her student to worry about, and she was going to teach him everything she knew and would come to know.

Ahsoka walked into the Jedi temple with swift haste behind her was Anakin on a medical transport bed being guarded by four temple guards he was taken to a cell that had been prepared for his arrival as he still required medical attention once locked up and now under watch and getting the help, Ahsoka made her way to the High council her belt now carrying her fallen masters weapon, she stopped and took a breath then entered the room but was shocked to only see master Yoda in the room sitting quietly, feeling her enter sensing pain and guilt in the young Togruta, she sat cross-legged in front of the Grand Master laying her lightsabers and her masters out in front of her letting out a sigh "speak young one" Yoda says softly Ahsoka raised her head

"I had to take Anakin into custody" she stopped, it still hurt her even to hurt more to say it "Master I want to apologise, I used my anger to defeat him" she looked at her sabres on the floor thinking back to the last time she was last reprimanded for her poor judgement

"no easy, this task was attached to your master you still are" she looked up at him "upset, you are angry yes, but in the light strong you are still" Ahsoka was confused at first but came to understand what Yoda was saying "some time off, you need, look after your master you must" he stood up force grabbing Anakin's lightsaber and walking to the window looking over the city

"yes master" she agreed not wanting to but not having a choice, standing up she left the room wondering where her padawan had gone, she was going to contact him but decided not to _'he's probably studying'_ she thought and decided to walk to the library

* * *

Jack had watched his master walk of the ship he had called out to her he will be going to hang out with some friends, but before he finished she was too far ahead, Jack shrugged and made his way into the temple, he was greeted by his best friend a twi'lek girl named Zap'wuta "Jack your back!" she ran up to him

"hey Zap" he smiled, and the walked into the temple heading to the library their favourite spot to hangout

"How was your mission" the details had only been given to jack and Ahsoka by Obi-wan as much as Jack wanted to tell his best friend everything it decided no too, well not yet

"it was, difficult you could say" Zap looked worried at Jack

"is Ahsoka ok" Zap had walked past her on her way past before "she looked like she had been crying" Jack sighs

"I'll tell you later" the two stop when a group of boys approached them

"well, well, well it isn't Ahsoka's new pet and his Girlfriend" the other boys mocked and laughed

"what do you want Coden" Zap snaped giving him a disapproved look, Coden was only 15 but was big for his age and was jealous of Zap and Jack as they got to build their lightsabers, and he was excluded because he failed one of the required lessons a Youngling must past to be granted the right of passage, and was mad that Jack got was now padawan, and Zap was about to be one too

"back off Coden, and let us pass" the group of 5 had blocked form going pass, Jack sensed something was off about him this time, Zap the tried to push past and Coden shoved her back hard Jack was able to help her from falling down and back on to her feet

"Back, Off" Jack warned him again, Coden grow angry and pulled a blaster out from under his belt

"I'm done with you getting in my way jack!" Coden had snaped, the Dark side was strong in him, and jack could feel it, Jack and Zap pulled there lightsabers, and the other boys had stepped back as well just as shocked

"Stand down" Jack ordered out to him as he did a blaster bolt came straight at him and Jack deflected it, he fired again this time he hit Zap in the hard. She dropped her lightsaber and shrieked in pain dropping to her knees Coden then dropped the blaster force grabbing the sabre on the floor, he then ignited it and charged at the fallen padawan Jack then blocked him pushing him back in a fit of rage he swang at him, and he meet him blocking him the sound of the two sabres crackled and sparked, Jack noted that his technic was sloppy, they locked blades "Coden I don't want to hurt you."

"oh, but I want to hurt you" he broke the lock and came down above Jack, he blocked again." Ahsoka had been walking to put Anakin's weapon in her room for safekeeping she heard the sound of lightsaber combat then she felt something

"Jack!" she ran down the hall and rounded the corner running up she forced jumped over the other boys who had been watching in disbelief she hit the ground igniting both her sabres protecting the two Padawans from the fallen student Zap had gotten back up having wrapped her had in part of her robe she had torn off, Ahsoka kept Coden at length jack then past Zap his sabre seeing the extra one grabbing it off his master and igniting it

"your outnumbered, surrender!" Jack shouted Ahsoka couldn't help but feel a bit proud of Jack and let him take the lead. He steps forward Master Skywalker's sabre felt heavy in his hands, Coden went to strike. Still, Jack out stepped him, Without thinking he swang the sabre and cut his arm off at the elbow clean off the boy squealed and cried out, Jack then started to panic he turned off the sabre and looked at Ahsoka dropping the weapon he stepped back everyone watched as Coden's life slipped away Ahsoka now holding the fallen child "I-I'm so sorry" jack ran down the hall ignoring his masters shouts to stop, he ran to his room and locked himself inside, there in the dark he slid down the closed door and started to cry...


	5. Off Handed

Ahsoka ran after Jack after the Temple guards took over both Zap and Ahsoka got to his door, they stopped for a second before Ahsoka softly knocked on the door "Jack can we come in?" she asked, there was no answer "Jack you are not in trouble, but you can't run like that let me help you" the door unlocked and the two entered the room Jack went back to sitting quietly on his bed the room was not big but had everything needed included a place for sleep and study, Ahsoka looked at all the small wood carvings around the room and a pile of wood shavings she picked one up and looked at it "These are amazing" she said softly

"thank you," he said softly, Zap had sat next to him and hugged her best friend

"Thanks for protecting me, Jack, I owe you one."

"how's your hand," Ahsoka asked sitting across facing them Zap looked at it, it was still painful "you really should go see a medic" Ahsoka suggested "I will look after Jack, you need to look after your self" the Light blue Twi'lek girl nodded

"yes master Tano" she hugged Jack again and then left the room leaving Jacks lightsaber on his desk, Ahsoka looked at her Padawan and looked down

"I didn't want it to end like that master" Jack stopped carving and put it down looking at his hands "I've didn't expect him to die" Ahsoka put her hands on his shoulder

"you did the right thing; he could have killed you or Zap or anyone else for that matter."

"I know master, it's just hard I've never had to do that before" she hugged him, the Silence was broken when they comlinks went off

"We have to go and report to the council" Jack sighed and nodded standing up, the two walked up to the room Zap was waiting outside, she smiled

"I was called here too" her hand was bandaged uptight "looks like I need to get better in off-hand weapon frighting" Ahsoka smiled

"I can help with that" this made Zap smile "let's go in" the three entered the room and stood in the centre Master Plo greeted them asking the two Padawans to step forward

"it has come to our understanding that there was an incident this evening in the temple which resulted in the death of a student, we have talked to the other boys who were there, and two of them will be expelled due to military contraband found on them, now you must explain your side of the story to us" Jack nodded at plo and took a deep breath looking at Ashoka for support she nodded and jack stepped up

"well I and Master Tano had just returned with the assignment on the master skywalker arrest, and Ashoka had gone ahead, I, however, took my time walking back to clear my mind, then Zap court up with me and we walked together heading to the library like we always do, That's when this group of boys approached us and started throwing nasty comments" Jack paused for a moment the memory still too fresh, Zap put her good hand on his shoulder, he smiled and continued "Coden, while he has always been a pain in mine and Zaps sides we would usually walk away, but something didn't feel right the Force around him was 'cold' then he pulled out a blaster, we responded with our sabres to defend our selves, but he managed to hit Zap's hand, and she dropped her weapon, using the Force he picked it up and proceeded to" Jack trailed off and fell quite, the masters looked around the room at each other

"Thank you, Jack, for your honesty, I see Ashoka is training you well," Plo Koon said

"you acted right, and without fear, both of you should be real proud you stopped a potential gang that had arisen within the temple" Obi-Wan added, Jack nodded

"go, the three of you and recover both mentally and physically you should" The two padawans turned to walk out but stopped when Ahsoka piped up

"with your permission master my I also take Zap under my wing since she's been teacher less for a year now until of course someone suitable comes along" Zap looked at the council then at Ahsoka, master Yoda nodded

"you may until someone else comes along that is," he said, this shocking Zap, they left walking down the hall

"thankyou Ashoka, it means a lot" Ahsoka stopped and looked at her two Padawans

"Go pack your things and meet me at the landing pad in 5 minutes; oh bring something warm the where" the two Padawans looked at each, a bit confused

"Yes master," they both said at the same time and run off to there rooms, Ahsoka chuckled and went to pack her things too. The padawans arrived at the ship with there backpacks and subzero overcoats; they entered the ship putting the bags in the lockers, they then headed to the bridge of the ship where Ahsoka was doing her pre-flight checks "where are we going master" Zap said sitting in the navigation seat behind the co-pilot, the ship hummed to life

"plot the computer to the Ilum system" Ahsoka smiled, Zap was confused somewhat but did as instructed, the ship made its way into the atmosphere and was in the void of space the light of the planet below them "everything ok back there Zap" she was too busy looking out the window

"oh, sorry, just it's been a while since I was in space" Ahsoka laughed "hyperspace drive green ready to go master" she smailed, Jack nodded and pushed the ship into hyperspace "master, why Ilum?" Ahsoka smailed

"After analysing both of your fighting skills I think you both would benefit from offhand weapons, and I need to get away from the temple" she looked at Zap who was cradling her hand "you okay?" Zap looked up

"yeh, I think the pressure change made it start hurting again."

"you'll be fine; I promise" the ship beeped "something is blocking the plant's hyperspace lane" the ship dropped out of hyperspace, and the trio found themselves staring down the barrel of a separatist blockade "oh no, Jack evasive manoeuvres!" they came under fire jack started to roll and pitch the heavy cannon fire, but there was a sudden jolt, the ship's alarms started ringing

"right main truster is not responding" Zap watched as it spiked passed 135 per-cent, they were now in a crash landing towards the cold planet below "the reactor is about to go critical Ahsoka!" she looked at her

"Zap eject the core."

"but that will shut down the ship."

"DO IT!" Jack and Ahsoka shouted as the atmosphere of the planet gripped the ship; Zap started the ejection sequence as she hit the accept button the ship went black they only had the battery backup now, jack got the ship as level as he could hold it the ground getting closer,

"brace for impact!" as the words left Jacks mouth the ship hit the ground hard it was now sliding along the ground fast Jack and Ahsoka did there best to stop the ship from spinning or rolling it bounced off a small hill and came back down on its side rolling overcoming to a stop...


	6. Cold & broken

The wind of the frozen plant howled and batted against the smoking hull of the fallen ship the sound of sparking echoed through the hallways, Zap was the fist to come around her head hurt she looked down to see her own blood it was coming from of her right head-tail the end of it had been crushed then her head hit the console, she looked up at the pilot seats seeing Jack and Ahsoka slumped over, the canopy windows where cracked letting in the cold air and snow, Zap tried to unbuckle her harness but I had become jammed in the now bent seat she used her lightsaber to cut her self free, she fell out of the seat sliding to the other wall she didn't notice the ship was on its side, she got to her feet weak in her standing still concussed from the impact, she looked around finding the emergency medical backpack and calmly started to wrap her bleeding head-tail, she then checked her hard "good that's still ok" she muttered to her self she looked at the other two she could feel they where alive, but if they didn't get help soon then they would not last long she made her way to the bulkhead door it was sealed shut the ship must have lost pressure at some point before losing power holing on with her good hand, using her lightsaber she pushed it into the door cutting a big round hole in the metal door, she force pushed the disc of metel into the corridor, it was a bit smokey and dark.

Zap got to the sleeping quarters she then grabbed the backpacks putting blankets in one of the more empty ones as well as there warmer clothes slowly she made her way back to the bridge, she used the blankets and some tape to fix it to the broken canopy windows this stopped the wind blowing into the ship it wasn't perfect but it would have to do she checked Ashoka and Jack's vitals again "good they are still alive" she noted they where cold to the touch, she wrapped them up making sure they where warm it was now dark so she used her lightsaber to light up the room putting it in a safe place binding the pressure switch down with a bandage the heat of the blade, she smiled a bit looking at the coms panel getting underneath it she removed a panel and pulled out the main power wires, she looked around needing a power cell she then spotted one of Ahsoka's lightsabers on the floor under the co-pilot's seat it looked severely damaged, she used the force to try and pull it out, it gave some resistance but came free Zap looked at the weapon it was Ahsokas main sabre and it had been squshed "sorry master" she whisped and used the force to undo it, she put the Kiber crystals in her pocket for safe keeping she disconected the power cell of the saber as no the blow herself up and removed the power asembly, she put the rest of the lightsaber parts in one of the backpacks taking the power cell she wired it into the comms system and it came too life "YES!" she yelled.

* * *

Obi-Wan was on his Venator. He had heard the news that Master Skywalker was recovering but was demanding to see his Padawan but the temple couldn't get hold of her ship, Kenobi was getting worried,

he started scanning for that ship class he ordered Commander Cody to monitor all channels for any signs of them he became increasingly more and more concerned,

he was interrupted by Master Yoda "Repots of a blockade on Illum there is."

"this impossible those coordinates where top-secret" master Yoda nodded agreeing

"troubling this is" Obi-Wan agreed

"I have yet to make contact with Ahsoka and her padawans I fear the worst."

"smart those three are, have trust in them" the holo ended, Kenobi stood in the darkroom, thinking then he called the admiral of his fleet

"set a course to these coordinates, there encrypted just plug them in and the ship will decode them" he acknowledged the command and the three Venators jumped to hyperspace

* * *

Ahsoka slowly woke, there was a soft blue glow filling the room she moves a bit, groaning in pain she looked down to see a blanket around her, Zap was tinking away trying to get the comms panel to respond when she heard Ashoka's gone "Ahsoka!" Zap got up going to her

"Zap w-what happened" she was in pain

"it's ok, you'll be ok we are safe for now I am working one getting comms online" Zap hugged her thankful she was ok "you are not bleeding from what I can see" Ahsoka looked at her seeing her crashed head-tail

"Zap, that looks bad," she said, Zap shook her head

"Don't matter now we need to get help and wait for jack to wake up" Zap helped Ahsoka unclip her restraints helping her to stand

"where are my lightsabers" she patted her sides looking around, Zap looked down

"your off-hand is in your backpack along with the remains of your main one, it was damaged in the crash, I had to use it as a power source for the comms system" this sanded Ahsoka, but she would have done the same thing, she looked around seeing how Zap covered the windows to keep the cold out, she watched the young girl tinker away, she then went to go and check on jack to make sure he hadn't been bleeding as well and to see if he was still alive, he was now warm to the touch thanks to the blanket

"We need to get off this planet as soon as possible, we won't last long" she sat down watching Zap work "whats our food and water look like"

"if it hasn't frozen there should be a tank of it still I didn't check," Zap said not stopping her work the pannel started beeping, Zap jumped up and started scanning for Republic ships "Master I think I found someone, but the blockade is jamming the planet" the girls looked at the info screen, "I think I can make out radio chatter" Zap boosted the signal a bit, and the channel went clear,

"This is a military channel only, please state your business or disconnect."

"Commander Cody, Its Ahsoka Tano" Cody stepped back

"Commander!, are you all right."

"We are fine; we don't have a lot of power, so we are sending you our coordinates" Zap punched them in

"received, hold tight we will try to get to you Asap" the pannel then sparked going dark, Zap sounded defeated

"that took me 2 hours" she sat down "sorry about your sabre Ahsoka, I know they can carry sentimental value" Ahsoka sat down next to Zap

"it's ok; you were resourceful" she grabbed the medic bag and took the makeshift bandage off Zap's head-tail "oh no, Zap this isn't going to heal I need to cauterise it" she jumped at her words

"Wait what" she moved back a bit

"it's going to get infected; it's badly damaged" Zap took a deep breath, the pain of it still there, she looked up at Ahsoka

"Yes master, if it must be done" Ahsoka laid out a blanket, and helped Zap lay down she looked over the injury it had started to necrose and was bleeding still

"Deep breaths close your eyes, try to hold still" Ahsoka raised her secondary sabre the hum of it close to Zaps ears Ahsoka grabbed her good hand and held it tight "on the count of three...One...Two..." before she got to three, she sliced the dead area instantly cauterising and burning the flesh "three..." Ahsoka looked at Zap. She had passed out from the shock of it, Ahsoka cleaned up the end and bandaged it properly, she then put a blanket over her "sleep now young one"...


	7. Three's a party

The Battle of Ilum had been going on for three Days now and showed no signs of slowing down. Zap was standing on top of thair downed ship looking up at the battle above them with a viewfinder the makeshift hatch opened, and Jackson climbed out, the air was harsh and frigid, but the wind had stopped for now "still going" He said handing Zap a ration stick and sat down.

Zap let out a sigh "yep, 2 Venators down" she looked out around the ship snow and ice had been piling up over time, and the markings form the ship sliding had long been coved up

"think we will ever get off this rock" Zap was trying to remain hopeful, Jack didn't say anything "how's Ahsoka holding up" she added, her voice lower.

"I worry for her health this cold is affecting her" Jack looked down, the sound on the battle in the upper atmosphere in the distance,

hearing a crash from inside the two looked at the hatch

"I'm alright!" Ahsoka yelled Jack and Zap couldn't help but giggle, getting up they entered the ship looking at the parts of the different consoles and panels everywhere. Ahsoka smiled at her two students and continued working

"do you think this comms array will work," Zap said looking at the mess of wires

"We can only hope" Ahsoka touched two ends of a cable to a power cell the makeshift coms panel flicked to life, the three-stepped back and looked at their handy work "Zap, see if you can tune and program to the emergency frequencies the fleet should be able to hear it, Jack take the antenna and get it as high as you can" the two padawans nodded

"Yes master," they both said together, something they had gotten good at doing which made Ahsoka chuckle every time she didn't know how she felt about being called master it was still new to her, of course, they would be times where they would have to as it was a respect thing. Yet, when it was just them, she didn't mind fist name basis.

"This Is Zap'wuta, Jedi Padawan anyone on this frequency come in this is an emergency" Zap waited for a reply, she then repeated herself but was cut off by an incoming transmission

"This is general Obi-Wan Kenobi, we are receiving you" Zap, and Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief

"Master Kenobi it good to hear your voice, we are still stranded to the planet surface, and our food and drinkable water resources are running low; also we are down two lightsabers."

Obi-Wan held his chin the blockade above them would make rescue very difficult "what is the damage to the ship" he asked he had not been informed much about the crash that was reported

"Totalled master we had to a core eject to prevet core annihilation."

"and what do you mean you are down two lightsabers."

"Ahso- Master Tano's main hand was damaged beyond repair in the crash, and Jack's is being used to power this" Zap looked at Ahsoka knowing the three would get lectured for the missed treatment of their weapons, Zap watched Rex appear next to Obi-Wan

"Rex!" the two girls shouted, Rex, chuckled

"it's good to see you both. I am currently assembling a team to come and get you if you can keep this signal alive then we can get to you faster."

"see you soon Rex" Jack came back in after mounting the antenna he started packing his bag as did the others

"let's hope we can get some crystals soon, I've been hearing them since we got here" Zap said, jack nodded he had also been hearing them too they got their bags together when they herd to sound of engines coming in, jack peeked his head out

"Zap pass me your sabre" Zap tossed her weapon to jack "thanks" Jack then ignited the blade using it to wave the ships in Jacks watched them land near the crash site,

the other two stood up next to jack on the ship they watched Obi-Wan and Rex jump off the transports and walked to the three

"let's get you three home" Rex helped them down to the ground walking with them "go-ahead and laydown" they didn't want to,

Zap especially was resistance to being put on a medic stretcher. Still, she didn't have the energy to fight. the ships took off and headed back to the Venator the journey was uneventful, Ahsoka explained to Obi-Wan they came looking for kyber crystal Rex noted to Ahsoka that they had seized a transport of them when they arrived, Ahsoka nodded and looked at her two Padawans who had fallen asleep under a thermal blanket

* * *

_16 Months later_

Jack faced Zap his two deep blue lightsabers ready to strike Zap held her Green shoto back taking on her master's combat style Ahsoka looking older now looked at her two students "Again" she ordered the two rushed each other and locked their weapons there strikes where fast,. Fierce Ahsoka walked around the room watching them "faster" she commanded there was a reason she was pushing them today, they had a test coming up,. She wanted them to be ready usually the test would only involve one Padawan at a time, but the council allowed them to take it together. Still, the test would be twice as hard to make it fair, the two students locked blades together and then pushed each other to the floor with the force they got up and raced at each other again but were stopped by Ahsoka, they turned to face her putting their weapons away "good" she smiled

the door to the Dojo opened it was R2-D2, he beeped a message at Ahsoka she nodded and left the room "you two are dismissed, for now, there is something I must attend to" they nodded and watch her go with the Astromech.

Ahsoka walked to the entrance of the High council after waving goodby to R2 she took a deep breath and entered the room walking to the middle,

she bowed "Afternoon my masters. I take this is about my Padawans" the members of the council looked at each other then back at her "oh no, what have they done now" she got worried, Yoda couldn't help but chuckle at the young Jedi Knight.

"it's about Anakin," Windu said, Ahsoka looked down at the ground it had been a while since she had seen him she could have visited him a few times but declined to do so saying she wanted to focus on her students,

"what about him?" Ahsoka never fully healed after the event, she didn't trust him,

"We were discussing his return to the Jedi order he has since made a full recovery and would like to prove himself to us, but we would like your input on this matter" Obi-Wan stated to her, The young Togruta became uncomfortable and cold

"it will take time for me to trust him again" she looked up, the Masters nodded agreeing "I have no problem with his return, however, if I have to face him again I will finish him, Jedi way or not" to her surprise Yoda agreed with her

"I want you Ahsoka to be the one who reinstates him you will join us in the chamber of judgment, also remember he has no real memory of his darkness" she looked up at her masters

"May my Padawans be present for this I feel like it would be good for them on how that side of it works" the council looked around

"stand beside as guards your students will" Ahsoka bowed and nodded

"we will see you here with your students at sunrise" With that Ahsoka left the room and headed to the last place she left her Padawans, she, of course, didn't find them there she headed to her room, 'they will show up' she reminded her self as she approached her room she felt something odd coming from behind her door slowly unclipping her weapon she opened the door to a dark room, she walked in and the door was closed behind her then the lights came on, to see her two students standing there

"Happy Birthday master," they said in a soft voice, Ahsoka was taken back a bit it was unlike Jedi to celebrate Birthdays, but it was also unlike Her two Padawans to always follow the rules. Ahsoka didn't have the words she was stunned "we know how hard you have been working and we wanted to take the time to thank you, and it so happens to be your birthday, so we got you some small gifts to say thanks" Zap said, the Togruta pulled them into a hug

"Thank you" she smiled, the three sat down and ate a meal together that Jack had made, Ahsoka explained the plan to them. They nodded understanding before they went Ahsoka opened her gifts, Jack gave her a wooden carving of herself painted and everything in her usual battle stance his wood skils still amazed her to this day

"thankyou jack it's amazing" she then opened Zap's gift it was a pretty headpiece to replace the one she had grown out of a few months ago she put it on. She smiled "I love it" she hugged them as they got up to leave "remember sunrise be at the Council doors."

"Yes master," they said and left heading to there own rooms she smiled and got up putting the wooded figurine on her shelf, smiling she retired to bed tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, was busy with Christmas stuff, also sorry for the quietly of this chapter I needed to move on and decided to time skip a year and a bit I understand this can be annoying but at the end of the day I am just trying to have fun, thanks for the support Merry Christmas and may the force be with you, Always


	8. Old Wounds

The sound of thunder rumbled through the temple. The sun hadn't risen Zap yet, Jack and Ahsoka sat in the meeting room of the chamber of Judgement with Yoda. They had been discussing Anakin's conditions of return the details of what had happed had of course been classified. As they talked Zap and Jack got a call on their comlinks

"He's here Masters," Jack said, Master Yoda, nodded dismissing them they headed to the landing pad of the Temple "I'm nervous," Jack said looking at Zap

"Me too Jack, Ahsoka seemed way more nervous though" they stopped at the top of the stairs "I just hope they can be friends again." Looking out to the transport that had brought Anakin, they watched him step out and walk along with him with two Temple guards. The Two Padawans stood at attention waiting for them. They stopped in front of them

"Anakin Skywalker, welcome Back, it's good to see you" Jack smiled at him Anakin smiled back, he looked tired it was early morning after all. They walked back inside as it had begun to rain, walking down the hall to the Chamber of Judgment Anakin walked up a bit to talk with the two Padawans

"Where's Ahsoka?" he asked, he had not seen her in over a year and had missed her greatly, the Two Jedi looked at each other

"you'll see her soon" Zap said; this made him smile, they arrived at the Chamber of Judgment and entered.

* * *

Ahsoka paced back and forth she was nervous, not in what she had to say but in how he would react to seeing her, would he remember what she had done to him, could they be best friends again, she was pulled out of her train of thought by the council members who had entered the room, she greeted them and gave a forced smile

"Time it is, " Master Yoda said to the group, they each entered, Ahsoka looked down at the centre of the room knowing how it felt to stand there, she looked at the masters around her and nodded

"I'm ready," she said they nodded, and the chime sounded Ahsoka too a deep breath and closed her eyes, clearing her mind she heard the platform rising it then coming to a stop, she opened her eyes to see her two students looking proud at the job they had been given this made Ahsoka smile a bit, her focus shifted to Anakin standing in the centre, he smiled at her shooked to see her standing in a place of high judgement

"Anakin Skywalker, I am here with the council to speak on your fate with the Jedi Order after your fall to the dark side 15 months ago, my self and the council have discussed your future, but first is they anything you would like to say to the council."

Anakin looked around; then down "No masters, I have nothing to say other than, sorry." Ahsoka looked at him as if she was watching his every move, she couldn't feel any darkness within him sorrow and regret

"It is decided, Anakin you will be allowed to return to the Jedi order but until proven trustworthy, you will be confined to the temple and must be accompanied by a Jedi master outside the temple, you also forfeit all rank and privilege within the Grand Army of the Republic, and until further notice will not hold the Rank of Master, you must even never speak of the events to anyone not present with us here." There was a pause; the council was most impressed by Ahsoka, and how well she conducted herself Anakin couldn't help but be proud of his former Apprentice, he looked up

"Yes, my masters, I seek only to live out my life in peace and rebuild trust" he looked at Ahsoka "and friendships." Ahsoka looked away from him as the platform lowered down,

she walked out into the meeting room and sat down taking deep breaths seeing his face was harder than expected she didn't know if she wanted to hug him or punch him she felt fourteen all over again, the others made their way into the room Plo Koon sat next to Ahsoka

"you did an amazing job little 'Soka," he said quietly, Ahsoka looked up with a smile

"Thank you, Master." she let out a sigh relaxing a bit

"After you, Padawans test today the council would like to meet with you again."

"Wait! Their test is today."

"Your students are ready, are they not," Obi-Wan said, Ahsoka looked at him

"I have faith in them yes" she was cut off

"Then ready, they are." Yoda smiled

"Meet us in the Main Dojo in 5 minutes," Master Windu said as Ahsoka ran at a full sprint out of the room heading down the hall, she spotted the three of them walking

"Zap, Jack Main Dojo Now," she said running ahead, Anakin looked at Jack

"what's going on" the two Padawans shrugged and ran after Ahsoka, Anakin decided to follow

* * *

Other Jedi and padawan and gathered in the viewing area, the chapter in the room was low but was silenced when Master Yoda walked into the centre of the room, he didn't speak and nodded at Ahsoka who was standing off to the side, she walked into the room standing next to the Grand Master.

"Jack and Zap, please step into the Arena" Ahsoka stood at attention the two Padawans walked in and stood in front of her matching thair master's stance "Today you both will display you advanced combat skills passing this test will go along way to you both becoming Jedi Knights, however since there are two of you the test is going to be hard when you are ready, ignite your weapons" Anakin watched his former student, she had changed so much, it made him proud

Zap and Jack but there backs to each other looking around the area, the lights went out as they lit there lightsabers, then they herd it, the sound of blaster training sphere's but not just one or two but at least 10, the two students cleared their minds it was dark, no point looking so they listened then a storm of energy bolts came at them, the two students sprung into action using their weapons blocking the incoming lasers, they made quick work of the small droids. the room became quiet than two Green lightsabres came out of the dark, Jack's eyes winded "Zap on me" the two pointed their sabres at the incoming weapons, they attacked back as the strikes got faster, the lights came on

"Ahsoka!" they both shouted, she only smiled and continued her attacks on them forcing them to defend themselves, she had them both in blade locks, Ahsoka Force pushed them back, but before they could strike the was an explosion the power went out and red emergency lighting lit the room seconds later, the sounds of explosions made Ahsoka panic, the memories flooding back...

* * *

A/N: So going to take some time to go back over the story and read it, and edit it more closely there are a few things here and there that need fixing so Chapter 9 & 10 may be some time, so well see you in the New Year and as all ways, May the Force be with you~


	9. Our Home

Alarms sounded, The temple halls filling with smoke, the sound of Doids rang out blaster fire lighting up the walls Obi-wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and her two Padawans stood in the Hall watching Droids gun down everyone in sight, Zap ran to a wall panel, setting the evacuation Alarms off, the tone changed becoming loud "we need to get out of here" Obi-Wan yelled over the noise, the five Jedi looked about for an escape

"Got any ideas!" Anakin said Zap looked around

"Guys the window!" she shouted as they all Ignighted the weapons and ran at the window, smashing it they slid down the side of the temple into the gardens. Ahsoka looked up at the Temple the smoke was thick and black, they ran down to the back landing pad Obi-Wan peeked the corner seeing a small shuttle "Trap?"

"most likely," everyone else said, Zap rolled her eye looking behind them.

"no time to find out hear they come" the Group ran onto the shuttle "Jack, Ahsoka get us out of here" they ran to the seats powering up the ship, Obi-wan and Anakin sat behind them

"i see they take after you" Anakin snarked

"I taught them the same way you taught me," she said with a small smile pulling the ship up into the sky, the ship shook from cannon fire "Jack take evasive action" he nodded and took the ship past the spires of the temple and headed up into the sky

"Get ready to punch it, master!" he shouted, Ahsoka noded holding the lever, the ship dogged and rolled heading up in an almost 90-degree incline, the ship's alarms beeped, and the hull groaned form the stresses and drag of the atmosphere,

the sky ended as the entered space "Punch it!" the ship entered hyperspace a streak of light in the black.

* * *

The ship continued throughout Hyperspace Zap, and Jack with the help of Anakin was making repairs on the ship, Obi-Wan was resting in the chair. Ahsoka was sitting at a holonet terminal, every news outlet in the core systems was reporting on the Droids attack on the Jedi temple,

_"It is rumoured that this attack on the temple was committed by a rogue Jedi, however, when asking the Jedi council responded that investigations are underway."_

Ahsoka turned off the Holo news after there was a crash in the other room, she walked in to see Jack on the floor she rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair at the end of the room

"What's the damage," Ahsoka asked spinning the chair a bit, Zap popped her head up from the hatch below

"we'll good news is we're not going to explode, the bad news is i don't think our engine is going to hold up on atmospheric re-entry,"

"oh wonderful" Ahsoka slumped back in her chair, the door slid open as Obi-Wan stood there

"We need to turn back there's a problem" the others all looked at Obi-Wan

"oh now we have two problems" Ahsoka got up and walked past Obi-Wan and sat down programing the computer to take go around and return, she then received a transmission from Master Yoda "Master! Thank goodness you are ok"

"As am I, grate loss in the Temple, take it back you must at all costs" The transmission ended, she sat back in her chair looking into the wormhole of hyperspace, she shook her head knowing that was a good way to become mad, getting up she walked into the room "Jack, Zap listen here and listen well, when we get to the temple you two will take the escape pods and fall to the temple, once in, take back the Temple at all costs let no one stop you if they do" she stopped, The two padawans looked at each other

"we will do what we must master" Jack smiled, she nodded.

The ship came out of hyperspace, once they where over the temple's coordinates the two young Jedi entered the pods, Ahsoka smiled at them "May the force be with you" with that the launch was activated and the pods were shot out into space, they started to fall and fast the onboard computers counted the speed with trusters

"You ready Jack!" Zaps voice came over the commlink

"1500 meters and closing, ready as I'll ever be" Jack watched the altimeter numbers fall "let's take back our home" the boosters cut and ray shields activated the two pods smashed into the temple landing in the main hallway, the two Padawans kicked the doors off the pods only to meet with battle droids, hundreds of them, together Zap and jack focused pushed, with lightsabers in hand, they put their backs together blocking the hail fire of blasters, they pushed down the hall cutting down every single droid, as Jack sliced down one of his targets the blaster misfired hitting him in the shoulder, yelling out in pain he continued onto his next target and the next and the next, Zap was not far behind she too had received a bolt to her forearm, this didn't slow them down they stopped as their sabres cut the same target, reaching the main gate of the temple falling onto there hands and knees gasping for air everything burned

"I- I think that's all of them well most" Zap felt light-headed sitting against Jack for the support they looked up to see a small green Jedi master

"Heroes, you two are, proud you both should be" Jack and Zap smiled as the lights of clone gunships filled their vision before they both passed out.

* * *

Jack blinked his eyes open slowly his vision slowly clearing he let out a groan his joints stiff, turning his head he saw Zap still asleep in the bed next to him, he smiled, she was ok...he smiled taking a deep breath he herds the door open but had fallen asleep again...


End file.
